A vehicle may be implemented with one or more lightweight components to improve vehicle performance, such as fuel economy or efficiency, vehicle handling and/or maneuverability, etc. For example, a known vehicle wheel may be constructed of a lightweight alloy (e.g., an aluminum alloy) to provide a reduced unsprung weight of a vehicle compared to other known wheels (e.g., vehicle wheels composed of steel).